The Hidden Brother and a Story Untold
by georgiapeach1013
Summary: We all know the story of Sirius Black and the Marauders, but what about his younger brother, Regulus? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ophelia…Ophelia…Hamlet's lover, she was. Did she kill herself, or was it just an accident, a slip of a madwoman? The world will never know. Maybe I'll commit suicide. But what would you do if I died? Would you just move on to the next girl? Or would you be so overcome with grief, with missing me, that you would rather be alone for the rest of your life? I would certainly hope it'd be the latter. That I would actually have touched one person in my life…that it wasn't in vain. Do you know what I mean? Oh don't answer that, of course you don't. You don't and you never will. I never will. No one will ever fucking know because every single fucking person in the world's life is in vain. You can commit your life to charity and helping the poor, but there will always be more fucking poor people in the end! You can never cure this earth of its problems, they're boundless, endless! Why do we even try? We're all going to fucking die in the end, so why do we live? Nothing we do will make a difference. Nothing we do will change anything. We're a pathetic, hopeless, miserable species that knows too much for its own fucking good. We should all just die out!"

Her voice at this point had reached a loud shout, starting out as a mindless mumble progressing to a harsh whisper and now finally this. She paused and stared at the boy sitting from her on her bed and then immediately began an insane laughter, a half cackle, half giggle. And she didn't stop. She just sat there, knees hugged into her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"I think we need to get you a hobby, Phee."

She paused and looked up at him with an 'I dare you to say that again to me' look in her eyes.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do. You have way to much time on your hands."

"Ah, and what solution is it that you propose, exactly?"

"Marriage, to me. Be my wife and you'll no longer have to think about the world and all its endless problems."

"Hmm, a tempting offer to be sure, my love." She crawled over to him. "But did you ever think that I might enjoy thinking about this fucked up earth?"

Her eyes still held that crazed, challenging look as they stared into his own. He sighed.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

She laughed again, a normal laugh this time, and settled back into his arms.

"Mmmm, yea. I do. But there's just something irresistible about that now isn't there?"

"Unfortunately yes, though I do sometimes wonder how I'm so goddamn in love with you."

"It could be my charm, my looks, the fact that I actually have a brain unlike those other bimbos. It might be that I'm a tease, or maybe…just maybe…the other side of me, the one that asks the questions about the human race and how fucking screwed up it is. Adds a little bit of mystery, you know?"

"Ah yes, that little element of the unknown. Will she one day crack and become one of those crazy homeless people on the side of the road who yell about the apocalypse and all that? Only time will tell."

She chuckled.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Sweetheart, in your eyes there is no other way."

"Well yes, but then again there is always the stray person who tries to argue with me. And then…well lets just say this sweetheart will suddenly stop being so sweet."

"I am refraining from saying 'but darling when are you ever sweet?'"

"Good, if you did you'd be sleeping somewhere else tonight."

He laughed, stirring a few golden hairs.

"Ophelia Rose Wilkinson…" he mumbled and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe someday soon it'll be Ophelia Rose Black."

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the side of his neck, her fingers intertwining with his around her stomach.

"Maybe it will, Regalus, just maybe it will."


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia woke the next day and slid carefully out of bed, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend next to her. She stretched and yawned, then walked over to her closet. Inside were all the beautiful clothes her mother and sisters had gotten for her. She could never be trusted to go shopping by herself, because simply put the girl had no fashion sense. She would always clash and wear unflattering things, which is why she relied on her family to buy her outfits for her. She picked out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, slipped them on, and went outside.

In order to maintain her figure, Ophelia had to run every morning to burn off all the extra pounds. She gained weight extremely easily and with her height of 5'2", she couldn't afford to. So it was a habit now to wake up at the crack of dawn and run.

When she was at Hogwarts, her normal track was around the lake a few times. So she stepped onto the dew covered grass and took off.

_Maybe Regulus is right, I do need a hobby. Maybe I do have too much time on my hands and need an outlet._

She shook her head.

_What am I talking about? I am perfectly fine the way I am, and no boy will ever persuade me otherwise._

Something still clutched her stomach in an iron fist though.

_Does he want me to get a hobby? Will he not love me if I don't have one?_

But again, she blinked away those thoughts and instead filled them with others.

_I do not need that boy to be happy. He can love me without a hobby. Screw him._

She stopped after having run her four laps and stretched. The sun was just beginning to come up from behind the hills, shedding a rosy light over the ground. All in all it was picturesque, but if she wanted to be showered before Regulus she had to get back inside. So it was back in through the doors, down several corridors to the dungeons, then the Slytherin common room, and finally their bedroom.

A shower and preparation for the day found her walking out of the bathroom about an hour later, Regulus sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her return.

"Bonjour, mon ami." He said as she walked past him and to her book bag on the floor.

"Good morning. I suggest you get ready soon or else I will be going to breakfast by myself and then maybe to my first class with someone else. I'll leave up to your imagination to come up with whom."

He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, leaving her to stretch out on the bed.

_Maybe I was too harsh on him._

She smacked the side of her head.

_What the hell? Of course I wasn't too hard on him. He needs that. He needs me. And I won't ever let him forget that._

She smiled to herself and wound one of her blonde curls around her finger absentmindedly.

_Ophelia, Ophelia, let down your golden curls._

She cooed happily and turned over on her side.

_Your eyes are of sapphires, your teeth of pearls._

She grinned and hugged herself.

_Your boyfriend loves you and wants you as his wife._

Her grin wavered but remained.

_So all in all, you have a magnificent life._

_Then why doesn't it feel that way?_

_Oh what am I saying, of course it does._

She bit her lip and faced the ceiling once more.

_Ordering servants around was her only chore,_

_And Ophelia wondered 'is there anything more?'_

--x--

Sirius sat with his friends at the Gryfindor table at breakfast that morning.

"So mate, who's the lucky girl this year?" His best friend James asked with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Who is going to be THE Sirius Black's girl this year?"

"Oh shut up, like you're any better."

"I never said I was! Besides, I'm holding out for a Miss Lily Evans."

Sirius snorted.

"Like she'll ever go out with you."

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Ophelia Wilkinson and her little lap dog, Regulus Black. Or in other words, Sirius' brother.

"Your brother and her, they're still together?" James asked with a mouth full of toast.

"Yea, I don't know why though. She's your typical mental case, the perfect example of what being raised in a strong pureblood family can do to you. No doubt there was some inbreeding mixed in there as well."

James chuckled.

"I s'pose, but they do look somewhat happy, don't you think?"

"I prefer not to think of my brother as happy, actually. More like rotting in hell. It takes a load off the mind."

"You know what would really do him in?"

"Yes, and I've tried. But those goddamn house elves keep catching my with their missing kitchen knives."

"No, not like that. I mean emotionally, toy with him, you know?"

"Oh, then no I don't."

"Seduce Ophelia."

"What? No, I'm not that evil."

"Think about it! You don't have a girlfriend, everyone knows it doesn't matter if she has a boyfriend or not, it's perfect! She's had multiple flings before that Regulus has to know about. But his brother…" James whistled. "That'd do him in nicely, I'd say."

Sirius looked skeptical.

"I'll consider it. Now, how are we going to get Miss Lily to be yours?"


End file.
